


To have and to hold.

by Timewaster87



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster87/pseuds/Timewaster87
Summary: Kai needs readers help for a spell to help her friends, after their messy ending reader just wants it all to be over with.
Relationships: Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	To have and to hold.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this is tbh I hope you enjoy. It's angsty and I'm letting you guys pick your own ending 😁

Moving on was never supposed to be easy.

Just when you were trying to move on, get your life back together. There was always something.

Secretly you were sort of impressed, his sheer will to survive had never failed to amaze you. Damon had called you to the house, asking for your help with something, unwilling to share over the phone he'd practically demanded you "hurry on over" as he'd so eloquently put it. 

You'd been suspicious of course, it was only natural to be when it came to Damon and his questionable favours.

Your suspicion had only grown as you arrived at the Salvator house, only to be greeted by a guilty looking Stefan. Sure enough there was your something, sitting on the couch with his stupid self-satisfied smirk.

You find yourself frozen in the doorway, unable to turn away. He really hadn't changed a bit, still as tall, dark and devilishly handsome as always, ironically enough. 

Your breathing slows but you can't let him know he still affects you. Despite the pressure in your chest you force your lungs to relax, concentrate on them being less constricted.

In. Out. In. Out. You do it until your chest relaxes, reluctantly freeing the trapped oxygen. Your blood pounds in your ears, almost like standing up too quickly.

He shouldn't be here, Bonnie had promised you'd never have to do this again. After all you helped Bonnie trapped him in the prison world and your whole life had been shattered. Not just because you loved him but all the grief and misery he'd left in his wake.

It had almost destroyed you-no he had almost destroyed you.

Your mind snaps back with an unwelcome feeling of ice water being forced into your veins. You already know they must need him for something, like always it was probably something to do with Elena. Not that you had anything against the girl but wherever she went people seemed to have a nasty habit of ending up dead. Not that she was going many places recently, she was still asleep after the spell Kai had placed on her and Bonnie.

Speaking of Bonnie you meet her eyes her and her gaze searches yours for any indication of how you must be feeling, you drop your eyes to the floor before she can see the tears threating to spill. 

It wouldn't matter anyways, apparently so long as Malachai Parker could help, your pain was irrelevant. You were just going to have to grit your teeth and keep your composure. After a long moment nobody speaks and you decide it must be up to you to break silence.

"Why is he here?" You prompt looking around the room trying to kick off the uncomfortable conversation. Your pleasantly surprised it's Stefan who speaks first, he briefly explains that because you are a very powerful witch, they need your help with a spell to protect Elena's coffin.

You couldn't do it yourself obviously as you whilst you were strong your powers could be unpredictable to put it lightly. It would be ridiculous for you to try alone and it could be dangerous for Elena. 

And yet it seems life just wasn't quite done fucking you, the lucky girl you were would have Kai there to guide you through it all. Life could really be a bitch sometimes.

You want to say no, really you do it's the first word that comes to mind. Looking around the room at the hopeful eyes of your closest friends you know that you can't. Maybe they shouldn't have lied to you but you can understand why they had, you'd never have come had you known he was back. These people had almost died for you and vice versa, It still shocks you to hear the next few words out of your mouth.

"Okay, I'll do it." the tension in the room seems to ease up a little and you begrudgingly agree to go the crypt with Kai in order to work undisturbed. Your eyes automatically find his face which remains a mask, unchanging and calm. You barely spare anyone glance as you give Stefan the details of the time you need Kai to meet you. 

Returning home to retrieve everything you need for the spell, you find yourself thinking about your relationship with Kai. Something in you had selfishly hoped that maybe you could change him, even prove to everyone that there was something inside him that was capable of love, maybe even worthy of receiving it.

You arrive on time looking around you realize that you're alone, the sun's setting barely and despite the warm summer air you still suppress a shiver walking inside the crypt. Putting everything down on top of a nearby sarcophagus, you waste no time crushing ingredients and mixing the seperate vials.

"Started without me Huh?" His voice is full of false humour, in your midst of mixing he'd completely slipped your mind which was a rare occurrence. You don't turn though, hands barely stilling "Force of habit I had to get used to doing alot of things without you." The silence hangs heavy, your mixing is all to be heard aside from the gentle breeze outside. 

He doesn't speak for awhile opting to come around the coffin to just watch you.

"I'm sorry." The pestle slips out of your hand rolling onto the table between you, face flushed you snatch it back finishing the mixing. You won't let him do this now "You don't get to be sorry Kai." You utter and your almost embarrassed at how quickly he breaks you.

You stop to look at him face still flushed and you find yourself hating how beautiful you still thought he was.

"If anyone should be sorry it's me, I'm sorry I even entertained the idea that you were capable of love let alone that you could ever love me." Hoping he'd shut up you start flipping wildly through your families grimoire but he doesn't "I did love you." he looks more human now and it almost sounds like he means it.

You feel the pressure begin to build in your fingertips like a muscle aching to be stretched, magic demanding to be used "Then why wasn't I enough for you!" The words are out before you can stop them, You place the flat of your palms against his chest and shove as hard as you can, repeatedly.

He barely moves, even though you put all your strength behind it. His gaze isn't angry, there's a softness and something else that makes you want to cry.

"You don't get to stand there after everything you've done and say you love me when you couldn't even choose me in the first place." Wordlessly Kai takes it, allowing you to lash out which just makes it worse. Your hands fall limp at your sides as you take a few wobbly steps back.

Kai slips his hand into his right breast pocket, pulling out something small and sparkling. Closer inspection leads you to realise that it's a ring, more specificly what looks like an engagement ring. Your throat begins to burn as you try to swallow the agony threatening to consume you.

"I never got a chance to give it to you." His voice disrupts the heavy silence of the crypt. "I get why you might not trust me." He moves slowly like he's cornering a wild animal, the spell is long forgotten and the hand not holding the ring cups your cheek as he swiping his thumb across your cheek brushing the stray tears away.

"I never thought I was capable of love, I never thought I deserved it. I've done a lot of things wrong but you've proved me wrong in so many ways, if I get to feel like this for the rest of my life then I don't mind being wrong." Part of you wants to slap his hand whilst the bigger part of you aches to lean closer.

"If you give me the chance to prove it, I swear I will never let you down again." his hopeful gaze locks with yours and you find yourself hypnotized.

But can you, will you?


End file.
